


Stolen Words

by mikaylalwrites



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), 僕だけがいない街 | Boku dake ga Inai Machi | ERASED (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Alive Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Gen, Past Character Death, Swearing, bobby is still a jerk, but it is, don't ask me why ruke/leggie is a thing here, mainly by flynn and luke lol, probably a worse jerk, they would swear if this weren't a kids show don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylalwrites/pseuds/mikaylalwrites
Summary: Julie Molina has been able to see short distances into the future for as long as she can remember. It was always around the time something was going to go wrong. Though she could undo one wrong in these "revivals," as she liked to call them, something else always had to go wrong for the universe to remain in balance.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Stolen Words

Julie felt like curling up into a ball and dying. She knew it was her last day to participate in music class otherwise she’d be kicked from her school’s music program, yet she never imagined it would actually happen. On top of the pain of losing her mother, losing her passion for music, and being kicked from the program, her frenemy, Carrie, decided to sprinkle a sarcastic comment. If she could’ve come up with a worthy comeback, Julie might have felt a bit better about herself than she did now. She prepared to wallow in self-pity when she felt a familiar tug in her stomach. Something was wrong here but what? 

Julie let her eyes wander from her school behind her to the street ahead. Nothing was out of the ordinary about the groups of high school boys roughhousing while waiting to go home. Nor the teachers walking to their cars only to return to their classrooms to grade homework. Then she saw it: a couple of brutes roughly pulling some kid out of his wheelchair. Why some people couldn’t leave other people alone, Julie could never quite figure out. She hurried across the road to confront the three boys. When she politely asked them to stop, they laughed and asked her what she was going to do about it. So she tried to push them off from the disabled boy, who was using his elbows to hit the third guy center of his throat. Unable to breathe, he let go. While she was giving the boy a nod of approval, a force came from the direction of Guy #1, knocking Julie to the ground. Once there, Julie took the opportunity to grab the guys’ legs and bring them down to her level. One hit his head on a rock and the other gave up. 

Julie helped the boy back into his wheelchair and said, “We make a good tag-team, huh?” 

The boy nodded. “We could be vigilante superheroes.” 

“Anytime you need a sidekick, you know who to call,” Julie said with a smile.  
The boy laughed and Julie made her way home. Suddenly Julie remembered it didn’t seem the guy the superhero elbowed in the throat ever got back up and she shivered. Who’s fate would that have been if she hadn’t intervened? Normally she got the brunt of the universe balancing itself. 

It was only when she got home that she noticed the throbbing in her face wasn’t invisible. It had become a nasty bruise that her makeup couldn’t seem to hide. She wasn’t sure how she would explain this bruise to her family. Or the fact that she had been kicked from the music program. She’d have to lie about the first but the second could hardly be avoided. For the moment, she decided to bury herself in her homework at the kitchen table to avoid both subjects. 

Despite her avoidance tactic, her dad came to her to talk sooner than she’d hoped. He told her about his long work day and his plans to go to her brother’s baseball game but mainly he wanted to discuss the phone call he’d received from a realtor friend earlier that day. It was about putting up pictures of the house in order to sell it. Her tia had been sure that a move would be good for them after her mom passed but Julie had to admit to herself at least she wasn’t sure if she wanted to leave all the memories behind. 

“And maybe you can…” her father trailed off. “tackle Mom’s studio?” 

This snapped Julie immediately out of her thoughts. Her father went on to explain that him and Carlos wouldn’t know what to do in the studio since it was really Julie and her mom’s space. Though she wouldn’t say it to her dad, something still bothered her about going into that studio. Nonetheless, she told him she would do it. He was so distracted by the move and Carlos’s baseball game that Julie’s bruise hadn’t come up in conversation. And for that, she was thankful.

Stepping into the studio after so much time was a strange experience. It was almost the same as when her mom had last been there except for the sheet over the piano, the darkness, and the cold feeling spiraling down Julie’s spine. She flipped on the light and gravitated towards the piano. She couldn’t stop herself from removing the sheet and playing a few keys. It was then she realized she didn’t have much motivation for cleaning. Then she remembered a new Trevor Wilson song had dropped the night before. She fell back against the couch and pulled up YouTube on her phone. His latest music wasn’t nearly as good as his old stuff but Julie was willing to give him another chance. After all, she and his daughter were once friends. 

The song was beautifully sung, saddening, and something else she couldn’t quite place her finger on. It was almost out of place. Like a one word scribbled in after pages of blankness. 

Though she didn’t notice it at first, with the last chord of “Unsaid Emily,” Julie experienced a revival. 

She was surprised to find herself so far from where she had been previously sitting. Her revivals tended to only transport her minutes and feet away. Being in The Orpheum was a strange experience when it was empty and one was uncertain of why they were there. Julie had never been in The Orpheum when it was empty, so how could this be a revival? She turned around and caught her reflection in a glass behind her, only it wasn’t her reflection — it was her mother’s. 

Julie hardly had the time to piece together how she could be revived as her mother when music struck up behind her. It was a band she had never seen before playing a song she had never heard before. She wanted to enjoy it but couldn’t stop swarms of questions from buzzing in her head. Soon the sweat-drenched band ended the song, called out their band name, and jumped off the stage. They were engaged in a conversation Julie couldn’t quite hear but it ended with something called street dogs. Then they came her direction, much to Julie’s surprise. Once there, one of the band members mentioned he was vegetarian. Julie tried not to laugh. Then the rest of the band filed in behind him. She couldn’t help but notice how cute they all were. 

To be polite, though she hadn’t been fully listening, Julie said, “Nice song. You guys looked like you were having fun.” 

“We were,” said the guy in the Rush shirt that had been cut to be a muscle tank. “I’m Luke by the way.” Then the guy in the leather jacket introduced himself as Reggie, the guy in the pink laundry service shirt was Alex, and the guy in the striped shirt was Bobby. Julie almost thought he looked familiar but didn’t allow herself to dwell on it.  
“I’m Jul- uh, Rose,” she said awkwardly. 

The guy in the leather jacket, Reggie, handed her the band’s demo, a black CD case with “Sunset Curve” in the front. Then he said, while handing her a band tee, “And a t-shirt. Size beautiful.” 

Julie couldn’t stop herself from blushing even though he was complimenting her mother rather than her. Alex made a groaning sound at Reggie’s cheesy gesture. It was then Bobby reminded the rest of the band about their hot dogs. Luke made a quip about Bobby having a hamburger for lunch and they were gone. This gave Julie the chance to wonder why she was here in the first place. Was it to help her mom? 

She said something to one of her mom’s coworkers about stepping outside for a moment then headed out into the cooler night air. She looked around for something out of place but found nothing. It felt like it had been too long since the start of this revival, had she missed what she was meant to do? 

Moments later, an ambulance went blaring past her and the revival ended. 

Julie shoved her head into her hands and let out an exasperated breath. She hadn’t done anything. She’d failed and now she would never know what she was sent there to do. Everything in her mom’s studio was exactly the same as before down to even the finest details. Her phone was still on and the new Trevor Wilson song had started at its beginning. She paused it with a sigh. Her mother was still gone. 

What was so important about that night? Why The Orpheum, why that band? Julie asked herself, annoyedly. That band...What was their name? Sunset Swerve? No. 

A lightbulb went on in Julie’s head but before she could open Google to look for Sunset Curve, her brother was in the studio with her. 

“Hey, Dad says it’s time to eat,” Carlos said. Julie nodded then got up to follow him. If he saw the bruise or the unsettled look on her face, he didn’t mention it. 

For the umpteenth time since her mom had passed, the Molinas were having spaghetti for dinner. Julie looked down at the dry, limp pasta in the bowl in front of her. It didn’t look like it had been within a mile of a pot of marinara but she ate it anyway. A few bites in, her aunt walked into the house exasperated at the fact they were having spaghetti again. She announced she had brought arroz con pollo and pasteles which made Julie’s mouth water more than the unfortunate pasta in front of her. Then Tia Victoria went on a short tangent about the fact that Julie’s mother would be upset if she knew they were having leftovers every night. Julie’s heart ached a little at that. 

“Ay, dios mio,” her aunt exclaimed. “What happened to your face?” 

Of course Tia Victoria would be the one to notice. There was very little you could get past her. Her father looked almost mortified that he hadn’t seen the large bruise on his daughter’s face. 

“Did you come home from school with that?” her father asked. 

Trying to let her dad off the hook, Julie lied, albeit terribly, “No…?” 

He sighed. “If something is going on at school, mija, you can tell me.” 

Julie shook her head. “No, no, nothing like that.” 

Her tia looked absolutely flabbergasted. “Ray, how could you not notice something that big on your daughter’s face? What if she comes home with a tattoo, or worse, a hickey?” 

“Tia!” Julie shouted after nearly spitting pasta out of her mouth.“I’m not getting a tattoo.” 

Though she looked unconvinced, her aunt changed the subject, “Did you at least get the email from the school? Julie’s not in the music program. Now she can focus on more important subjects.” 

Julie looked over at her father, who was trying to contain his surprise. “Of course I knew that. Julie and I were talking about it.” 

“Good. Well, I’m off to pilates,” her aunt said on her way out. 

Ray let out a sigh of relief, then turned to Julie with an annoyed look on his face, “We need to talk.” 

“Can I at least tell her about my epic baseball game?” Carlos asked. 

“No, but good try.” 

Carlos shrugged then went off to his room. 

“What’s going on with you?” her father asked. “First you come home with a mysterious bruise on your face then I have to lie to your aunt about knowing you’re not in the music program anymore.” 

“I was going to tell you,” Julie lied. 

“Mmm hmm. So, how did you get that bruise?” 

“I ran into my locker.” 

“With your face?” 

“Yeah. Everyone saw it. Really embarrassing.” 

Her father wasn’t thoroughly convinced but he let her go for the moment. Julie was thankful to not have to explain her revivals to him. He’d probably take her back to counseling. 

Once she was safely back in her room, she got to work finding out more about the band that she saw in her revival. Despite having never heard of them, they were surprisingly easy to find. “Sunset Curve: A Hollywood Tragedy”was the title of an article dated July 29 1995 relaying the details of the death of 3 out of 4 band members because of tainted hot dogs. Julie remembered everyone except Bobby mentioning they were going to get those street dog things. How bad could hot dogs from a street vendor be? Bad enough to kill apparently. 

All Julie needed to know now was how to trigger another revival exactly like the last one. But she didn’t even know how any of her revivals had been triggered. Thinking it might have something to do with her mom’s studio, she used the tree by her window to climb down to the ground unseen. Then she slipped her way into the studio. She took a seat on the couch and waited for something to happen. She fell asleep. 

The next morning, Flynn came looking for her in a frenzy. She looked like she’d had one Redbull too many but it turned out she’d had seven sodas too many. She was rambling about the fact Julie was no longer in the music program, worrying about their friendship ending, and generally making no sense whatsoever. 

“Flynn, chill,” Julie said at last. “We’ll figure this out.” 

“How?” 

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “But we will.” 

“At least walk me to school?” Flynn asked. Julie nodded and off they went. 

There was something off once they got within range of the school. It wasn’t only that she wouldn’t be going there anymore. It felt as if the universe was off balance somehow. Then Flynn started talking about Trevor Wilson’s new song. 

“It’s the best thing he’s put out since we were kids,” Flynn said. “I wonder what changed.” 

“I don’t know,” Julie said. “Does that song seem off to you?”

“No…” Flynn said in a strange tone. “Are you okay?”  
Julie nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I just don’t know if I like it I guess.” 

The moment Flynn looked away, Julie could feel the tug in her stomach signaling a revival. Then she was back at The Orpheum before sound check in 1995. 

Everything in this revival was the same as the first. Well, except for the fact that Julie was much more confident in what she was there to accomplish. Save some 17-year-old guys in a band from a few tainted hot dogs, how hard could it be? 

When their rehearsal finished, Julie realized she had no idea how she would stall them for two hours. Bobby, followed by the rest of the band approached her just like they had last time. Julie still couldn’t shake the feeling she had seen Bobby before and not just in the last revival. She didn’t have much time to dwell on it before she was thrown into the exact same last conversation as last time. It was tedious but thankfully short. When Bobby brought up the street dogs, Julie intervened. 

“Hey, um, you know, I have this friend who got kicked out her music program but I don’t know what advice to give her about getting back in.” 

“Is this friend of yours any good?” asked Luke. 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“Then she should take action. Just show up and blow everyone out of the water. That’s how we got our gigs: by doing. Not asking.” 

“Any ideas on what she should perform?” 

“Give me a minute.” 

Luke walked away from Julie and his band to retrieve what looked like a journal. Julie figured it was a lyric book. He tore out a page and handed it to her. 

“I don’t know what your friend’s vocal range is like but I think she’ll like this one.” 

“I don’t know…” Julie said unsurely. “This is your song.”  
“Just have your ‘friend’ shout us out,” Luke said with a wink. “Could be good for growing our fanbase.” 

“Uh, thanks,” Julie said as she carefully put the piece of paper into her pocket. 

“Street dogs are calling my name,” said Reggie. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

Everyone gave her a strange look. 

“Why not?” asked Alex. 

“Because…” Julie trailed off, searching for a good lie. “Our nachos are the bomb. It’s on the house.”  
“That would be awesome. Thanks.” 

“Plus, I need some people to pass the time,” Julie said. “Not much happens until showtime.” 

For the next hour and a half, Julie hung out with Sunset Curve and discussed everything from favorite music (Julie had to use some quick top-of-head lies for this) to funny stories about every band member. She didn’t want to admit it but she was a little sad when the band went off to start their show. It was fun talking to them and she likely would never see them again, even if she succeeded. Still, it was sort of cool to see a show she hadn’t paid for. 

This was the longest revival she had ever experienced. She stayed for the entire duration of the show and then some. Still, just as she’d predicted, she didn’t see the band again. 

Suddenly, Julie found herself back in front of the school with Flynn standing next to her. Everything was exactly the same as when she’d been here previously. Barely any time had passed at all save the fact that Julie had stopped walking. She had failed, again. Flynn was repeating her name and looked unsettled. 

Julie blinked. “Yeah?” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, um, I just had an idea.” 

Flynn turned to her. “What d’you mean?” 

Julie reached into her pocket to find the song Luke had given her. She was almost surprised it hadn’t been left in the nineties. “I think I’m going to sing again but I need a minute to practice. See you later.” 

“Uh, okay?” Flynn said uneasily. 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” 

With that, Julie walked off to find somewhere quiet and ended up in the girls’ bathroom. Since everyone was in class by now, there was less chance of anyone bothering her. Unfolding the paper, she gave it a good once-over for the first time since Luke had given it to her. It was called “Bright” and had surprisingly decent lyrics. She only hoped she could do it justice in such a short time. She made sure the stalls were empty and began to sing herself quietly. 

When she felt she at least knew the words to Luke’s song, she exited the bathroom. Then she made a beeline to her music class only to find it empty except Flynn, who explained everyone else was at a pep rally. She was playing a trumpet, badly. Julie was much less sure she could do this now. 

“You said you were going to sing again. The spirit rally would be great for that!” Flynn said. “Do you have a song ready?”

“Yeah but I don’t know if I’m ready to be heard by so many people.” 

Flynn stood up and placed a hand on Julie’s shoulder. “Hey, you can do this. And I’ll be there to support you. Go kick some ass.” 

With Flynn’s support, Julie headed into the gym at the same time Dirty Candy was gearing up to play. Even though she couldn’t stand Carrie or the fact that she could afford the best choreographers in the business, she had to admit she had talent and dedication. Flynn looked on in unconcealed disgust. 

“They’re pretty good, huh?” she asked Flynn nervously. 

“Not as good as you,” Flynn said. Julie couldn’t help but smile. 

After Dirty Candy’s performance, and YouTube plug, Julie took a deep breath and pushed herself to go on stage. Almost everyone was filing out of the gym and didn’t notice her heading towards a keyboard, except the stage manager, who flipped on the spotlight for her. She flashed him a small smile.  
Then she began to play. One by one, people turned around to find out where the music was coming from. Julie felt like she was going to vomit so she closed her eyes and tried to imagine it was only herself and Flynn in the room. She played the intro until it was almost too long then she began to sing. Shakily at first, then she went full force. She allowed one eye to open then the other. No one was laughing at her. Not even Carrie, who looked pissed off. She looked to Flynn who was unabashedly cheering her on. Her heart swelled. She could not ask for a better friend. 

She jammed out for the rest of the song then waited for the audience’s reaction. Even though she knew she killed it, it still surprised her when they clapped. It was at this point when she remembered Luke’s request to shout them out. Even though it would be useless, Julie couldn’t let herself forget to mention them. 

“That awesome song was written by Luke of Sunset Curve. RIP.” 

Everyone looked a little confused but Julie didn’t care. That felt good. 

Soon, Mrs. Harrison walked up to congratulate her on her wonderful performance and tell her that even with this performance, there was nothing she could about her spot in the music program. Then a disgruntled Principal Lessa told her that she would be stupid to kick Julie out and would live to regret it. Julie was over the moon and thanked her profusely. 

Then came Flynn, who was ecstatic she was in the music program then was begging to know who Luke was. 

“This is going to sound crazy,” Julie said. 

“Okay.” 

“I can time travel,” Julie explained. Flynn got that Julie-I’m-worried-for-your-sanity look on her face. “Okay. So, not really time travel. When something bad happens, I can see it in advance then I go backward in time to fix it.”  
Flynn pulled out her phone to text Julie’s dad. 

“Flynn! I’m not crazy. This has been happening my whole life. I met Luke before he died in 1995.” Julie pulled the piece of paper with “Bright” on it out of her pocket. “Look.” 

Flynn took the piece of paper from Julie and examined it. “It’s not your handwriting. But how can you prove you got it from some guy named Luke in the 90s?” 

“I can’t,” Julie said with a sigh. “But where else would I have gotten it?” 

“Anything would be easier to believe than my friend’s a time traveler.” 

Julie frowned. “I wish I could take you with me.” 

“Why can’t you?” 

“I don’t know. I’ve never tried. My body doesn’t even physically leave this timeline! Just my... I don’t know...soul?” 

“And I shouldn’t text your dad because?” Flynn asked incredulously. 

“I feel one coming on,” Julie said. 

Flynn didn’t get a chance to respond before Julie was thrown back into The Orpheum in 1995. It was almost irritating to have to repeat the same string of events to possibly end up with the same results. Nonetheless, Julie let the band approach her, flirt, and hand her the same merch all over again. Though she had already performed “Bright,” she asked about the song for a ‘friend’ again. Then she offered them nachos, again. They talked about the same things. The band played the same songs. Only this time, Julie didn’t let the band leave the venue alone. 

Right after their set, she walked up to them. “Hey, you guys were great. Where are you going after this?” 

“To finally get some street dogs,” Reggie said. 

For the first time, Julie saw the lemon where they were getting their hot dogs from and scrunched up her nose. “You’re getting food from _that._ How are you guys still alive?!” 

“Street dogs haven’t killed us yet,” he shrugged.  
“Are you guys, like, too broke for Burger King?” Julie asked. 

Alex scoffed. “No. We just like street dogs.” 

“How do you know what’s in those things?” Julie asked, crossing her arms. 

“Okay. Now you’re making me nervous,” Alex complained. “Let’s just go back to the studio.”  
“Fine,” Luke said. “I think we’ve got some chips there.” 

“Ah, well, thanks for the good night,” Bobby said, before following the rest of the guys. It was only then she realized she knew him and from where. 

She was gone before she could call to him. 

When she came back to her timeline, she was in her bed. Flynn was nowhere to be seen. Strangely, Julie was relieved she wouldn’t have to continue explaining revivals to her. She pushed herself out of bed and headed into the bathroom. She pushed her hair out of her face and sighed. Her eyes widened: she hadn’t heard herself sigh. She spoke and still couldn’t hear a sound. She screamed and heard nothing. 

Then her dad appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. _Is everything okay?_ Her dad signed. Julie was shocked she could understand. She, as far as she knew, had never taken sign language. 

_No, I can’t hear,_ Julie signed. She was surprised she knew that too. Her dad sighed, which she could only tell by his body language. 

_I know, honey_ , her dad signed with a concerned expression. _I thought you were okay with that. You didn’t want the cochlear implant last time we talked._

Julie shook her head. _Where’s Flynn?_

_I don’t know. Can’t you text her?_

Julie facepalmed. _Why didn’t I think of that?_

Her dad left with a curt nod. Then she texted Flynn a quick ‘hey.’ 

In that moment, she remembered something important about her revivals. If she changed something, the universe would change something to balance it out. Sunset Curve lived and she was deaf. Still, she didn’t regret anything. Her life wasn’t any worse, just different. Besides, the universe was how it was supposed to be: in balance. 

Or, at least she thought so until she noticed the date on her phone. It was months before the timeline she had previously been in. Something was still wrong and she wanted to scream. 

Flynn texted back ‘julie!! I have something cool to show you. be at your house in five.’ 

In the meantime, Julie looked up Sunset Curve and found that Bobby left the band in 2000 and ever since had been performing under the name Trevor Wilson. Julie swore under her breath. She was right, Bobby was Trevor Wilson. She needed to find Luke and the others. 

Before she could, Flynn hurried in excitedly signing that she was getting better with her fingerspelling. _I C-A-N D-O I-T R-E-A-L-L-Y F-A-S-T N-O-W. L-O-O-K._

_That’s amazing Flynn,_ Julie signed back. _But you can’t just fingerspell everything._

Flynn pointed at her chest then placed her full flat hand close to her head, only touching her temple with her fingers. _I know. I just can’t sign full words as fast._

_I know I said hey and everything but I’m actually really busy right now._

There was a pause. 

_Actually, do you know where Luke from Sunset Curve is?_

Flynn made a ‘duh’ face. _I’m a huge fan. How could you forget?_

Julie hit her fist against her forehead. _Duh. I knew that._

_He’s with Reggie at his parent’s place. I ship them so much._

Julie made an exaggerated surprised face. _Please don’t tell me you know where his parents live._

_I’m not a stalker, I promise. I found it by accident. It’s on the band’s Fandom Wiki._

Julie rolled her eyes. _Take me there?_

_Isn’t that weird? Just showing up?_

_I’m not going as a fan. I’m going as an old friend._

_What does that mean?_ Flynn signed while making a completely flabbergasted face. 

_Nevermind. Come on._

Flynn and Julie made their way to the Patterson household. All the while, Julie was debating whether she should tell Luke the full truth. She needed to know how to fix everything but didn’t want him to think she was entirely crazy. 

She held her breath when Flynn rang the doorbell. Then, an older woman with greying hair appeared at the door. 

“How can I help you?” she asked. 

_We’re here to see Luke._ As soon as Julie signed it, Flynn spoke it for her. 

“One moment,” the woman said. “Hey Luke, there are some girls here to see you.” 

Soon a much older version of Luke Patterson appeared at the door. Julie couldn’t contain the surprised look that spread across her face. 

“Are you okay?” Luke asked. “Are you gonna faint? Please don’t faint.” 

Julie shook her head. _You look so old._ Luke looked at Flynn in confusion. 

“Uh, she says, she was surprised you answered the door,” Flynn said with an awkward smile.  
_Flynn, Julie signed annoyedly. That’s not what I said._

_I wasn’t going to tell him he looks old. What the hell?_

_Sorry. I was shocked._

“Hey, yeah, so, I don’t speak that,” Luke said, making a funny gesture with his hands. “Please help.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Flynn said. “Um, can we come in?” 

“Sure, I guess.” 

They followed Luke into the house. It was a nice and rather comforting place. As Flynn had mentioned earlier, Reggie was there. What she hadn’t mentioned was Luke and Reggie’s matching wedding bands. _Nice._

“Who are they?” Reggie asked Luke. 

_I’m Julie, and this is my friend, Flynn. We were hoping to talk to you about your ex-bandmate, Bobby?_ Flynn translated while she signed. 

“What about him?” Luke asked grumpily.  
_This is about to sound really crazy. Julie signed. I have these things called revivals. I can see when something bad is going to happen and I go back in time and fix it. I tried two save you and your bandmates three times and succeeded once._

“You were going to die by...street dogs?” Flynn said. 

Julie nodded. _I was revived as my mom to save you and I did. But something is still wrong. I think Bobby is why._

“You’re right, this is crazy,” Luke said. “Why should I believe you?” 

Julie had a sudden thought. Trevor Wilson’s new song, it sounded out of place. What if it was? 

_Unsaid Emily,_ Julie signed. 

Luke didn’t speak for over a minute. “How do you know about that?” 

_In my original timeline, Bobby records that song 25 years after you die._

Luke turned such a vibrant shade of red Julie was afraid he was going to explode. He didn’t say anything, just grabbed a coat and went out the front door. Julie and Flynn stormed out of the house after him.  
“Luke!” Flynn called. “Where are you going?” 

“His recording studio.” 

“To do what?” 

Flynn didn’t get an answer before Luke sped off. Both girls caught the next train downtown to stop what Julie expected to be a murder. 

When they arrived, they were relieved to see that no murders had taken place. Bobby looked like a kid getting scolded and Luke was the mother who found her favorite vase broken. 

“Dude,” Luke said exasperatedly. “You had every right to leave the band. But you stole my songs. You stole a song that was written for my mom. How could you do that?” 

“How could you do that?” he repeated. 

“My songs are fucking terrible, okay?” Bobby said. “You, Alex, and Reggie were always one-upping me and I never felt like you needed me in the band” 

“So you stole from us?” Luke said incredulously. “Fucking jerk.” 

“I’m sorry,” Bobby cried. “I’m really sorry.”  
Flynn scoffed. “No, you’re not. No wonder Carrie’s a demon.”

“If I cared at all about the money, I’d sue you,” Luke told Bobby. “But I don’t.” 

A pause. 

“Don’t steal my songs, okay?” 

Bobby nodded profusely and they left. 

“That guy is a wimp,” Flynn said. 

“He’s not a very good rhythm guitarist either.” 

“Damn, roasted!” Flynn yelled. 

After that, Bobby’s career took a swan dive when he didn’t produce a single hit for a year. Luke, Reggie, Alex, and Flynn became fast friends once they were all brought up to speed. Everything was in balance once again. 

Julie never had another revival.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> this is my first crossover ever and it's pretty wacky. 
> 
> it was extremely fun to write. 
> 
> feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](http://mikaylalwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
